


Drawing with Words

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short, teddy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Little innocent drabble. Basically John confessing to Paul that he loves him. <br/>Rating: PG<br/>Time line: 1959<br/>Pairing: Mclennon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing with Words

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr post: http://thewritingberry.tumblr.com/post/74405070331/drawing-with-words-short

”come on stu that’s cliche as fuck” said john lighting a ciggie and sitting down on top of the school fence. “I mean, I wanna do something special”

"then what do you wanna do johnny? come on think" said stu getting inpatient.

"That’s why I called ya out of class, son, I have no clue how to be romantic! You are the queer one here" john said without really thinking. This whole situation was very important to him and he just could not make his mind spot racing around in circles to actually think of a solution.  

"really john? I’m the queer one? which one of us is confessing his love to paul?" stu said with a voice full of sass making john push his shoulder. "fuck you" Stu  said with a laugh.

"be a mate, help me out"Stu looked over at john who was making a little puppy dog face and laughed “stop it you queer, I’ll help ya out” Stu laughed and then there was a short silence till stu finally got an idea. “how about a drawing?”

"a drawing?" john said twisting his face " I can’t draw stu"

"it does have to be a drawing- drawing john!" stu said feeling ideas flow quickly into his mind. "he can draw with words!"

John twisted his face in confusion and blinked quickly “speak english you stupid git”

Stu pushed john making him fall off the small fence and spoke. “you can write something, a poem maybe in which you tell him how much you love him. or even better! you can make a little drawing in his arm and next to it you can write your little poem!”

John lifted a brow “but, isn’t it too queer?” john was insecure.

Stu gave him a look. “John, you ARE queer!”

"fine, fine"

Stu went back to class and john went home. It was about 7pm by now and john was showering. As the warm water fell upon his body  relaxing his excited muscles, he imagined him and paul, together. He imagined how soft paul’s skin must be, how sweet and ruff at the same time he must be as a lover. Paul and Him had been friends for about 2 years now, but the last few months tension had grown between them. Something along the way changed them. What before were silly gestures and friendly touched had gained a whole new meaning, new truth behind them.  John couldn’t  understand why, but he just found his lips curling into a sweet smile  as he got ready.

He put on his usual green button up shirt, old blazer  and jeans, and went over to paul’s carrying along with him his guitar and drawing stuff(there was no need to bring pajamas because since he was always at paul’s he already had a pair there).

He soon got to 20 forthlin road and before he could even knock the door came open. “Finally!Ii was getting fucking worried! Thought you were eaten or something”

"missed me ey?" john joked with laugh as he walked in and went up the stairs in front of paul.

" ya right, you fancy yerself too much, ey mate?" paul said with a grin as they got to his room quickly saying hi to mike(who was in his own room) in the way.

"why shouldn’t I fancy myself? I AM great after all" john said cockily with an open smile as he looked over at paul, meeting eyes.

Paul couldn’t help but look right into john’s eyes for a little bit before laughing ,and blushing unknowingly. “what’s got ya so fucking cocky today ey? got a bird i don’t know about?” They both laughed and john took off his coat lying back on the bed. “so got any new songs mate?”

"yeah, I learned how to play love me tender. wanna see?" paul asked with a proud smile, wanting to show off his newly learned song.

"sure mate" john said sitting up so paul could sit on the bed to play. "play us the song"

Paul smiled again and sat next to john with his guitar now on his lap, breaking the personal space barrier, like always as he got his fingers on the first chord.

_Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And i love you so._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin’ i love you,_

_And i always will._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me long,_

_Take me to your heart._

_For it’s there that i belong,_

_And we’ll never part._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin’ i love you,_

_And i always will._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me dear,_

_Tell me you are mine._

_I’ll be yours through all the years,_

_Till the end of time._

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfilled._

_For my darlin’ i love you,_

_And i always will._

Paul played every note perfectly and sung every word even better than elvis himself. John was hypnotized by that beautiful scene. Paul’s voice, his guitar, his face  it was all like one of john’s most secret and beautiful dreams was coming true right before his eyes.

"so what do you think?" paul said looking over at john, who was in planet paul by now, completely lost in his loving gaze. Reliving the scene that had just played out over and over again in his mind. "john?" paul said snapping his finger in front of john’s face. John quickly shook his head and snapped out of it.

"you okay mate?" paul said not knowing why john looked like he had passed out.

"yeah, yeah just hmmm light headed" john said quickly trying to cover up to the fact that he was gazing very queerly  at paul.

"okay, I’ll get us some cokes" paul said touching john’s thighs as he got up, leaving john alone in the room.

John fell back upon the bed again still feeling a burn where Paul had touched him. He took a breath as he  thought to himself  _"fuck john control yourself!"_ Quickly he  sat up again right as paul came back into the room.

"here" he said handing john the cold, glass bottle of coke. "ey dad just came home and asked if we want anything to eat before bed."

"bed? it’s only 7:30!" john said being used to coming to paul’s place in the middle of night so not really know how was the "McCartney night schedule"

"yeah dad makes me and mike sleep at 9" paul said sitting back next to john.

"9! that’s when babies go to bed for fucks sake!" John said almost spitting his coke.

Paul simply laughed. “It’s alright, as long as we keep quiet and turn off the light he won’t bother us”

Soon the boys heard Jim’s voice calling from down the stairs “boys! dinner! I bought fish and chip!”

They ate dinner and after having a quick laugh with Paul’s dad they were sent off to bed. Paul turned off the light and opened the window a little bit to let the moonlight light the room a bit. They sat back again the wall on top of paul’s bed.

"ey johnny have ey seen the new bardot film that’s  out?" asked paul.

"no is it any good?" john responded.

"yeah! come on it has bardot in it! how can it be bad?!" paul said in an excited, but quiet tone.

"you naughty fuck" john laughed pushed paul a bit playfully.

"look who is talking!" paul laughed back pushing john a little too.

John pushed him back and paul responded with another push, soon they were fight on the bed trying to push each other off the bed which, eventually, ended up being the both of them. They landed on the hard, wooden floor with a loud thump. "oh shit, dad is gonna know we’re up!" Paul and John ran quickly back to the bed and just as they lied back the door came open. Jim peeked into the room and saw the boys "sleeping" so he just nodded to himself and closed to door again.

Paul opened one eyes when he heard the door close checking if he was really gone and sat up again. “ugh that was close”

John sat up again with a silent laugh.

"what?! if he finds out we are up he is not gonna let you come over again" paul said angrily.

"i’ll still come over during the night though" John said with a cocky smile. He saw paul flash a shy smile and saw his perfect window of opportunity. He got up without saying a word and got his pen from his backpack, sitting back down on the bed and putting his hand out. "give me yer arm paulie"

"sure" paul said with a confused expression on his face.

John took paul’s arm and began softly drawing a little picture on it followed by writing a little poem next to it. John’s touch and writing felt soft and almost ticklish on Paul’s soft skin, making him smile at the peaceful sensation. When John was done he softly let go of paul’s arm letting paul look at it.

It was the drawing on an couple sitting below a tree watching the sun set and next to it, it read.

"everyday you are my dream

everyday you are my life

I will love you forever, not even if elvis dies or chuck berry lies

my love will still be true.

my love, my love.

I love you. “

Paul looked up at john with an open mouth making john smile. “I love ya, ya know” he said almost shyly.

There was a moment of silence in which paul just stared at him but suddenly an alien pair of lips came crashing upon his making both their bodies burn in excitement and love. It was a simple kiss at first, but soon john embraced paul and kissed back,letting it go on for about 10 minutes, till paul finally pulled away for air.

"so you liked it?" john asked being so blushed that is was possible to see it even in the badly lit room.

Paul smiled and hugged john tight, pulled him back to lie down on the bed.” i love it and the lovely fucker who wrote”  


End file.
